ipod challenge: alice and jasper
by slytherin4evur
Summary: my version of the ipod challenge using alice and jasper.  for most of the stories they're human. aliceXjasper


**iPod challenge**

1. Pick a character, pairing, fandom you like.  
>2. Turn on your music player and put it on randomshuffle.  
>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.<br>4. Do ten of these and then post them.

I choose Alice and Jasper. =)

* * *

><p>Somebody to Love: Justin Bieber<p>

Jasper was walking through the rain when he entered a diner. He saw the most beautiful girl sitting at the counter. He introduced himself and she told him she was Alice and that he kept her waiting forever.

Jasper then said, "I just want you to be mine. I'll spend every moment of time I have to be with you. I'll give up all of my possessions to be with you if you'll let me."

Alice then laughed and said of course, "Your possessions don't matter to me though, all I need is somebody to love and money can't buy me that. Come with me."

She said that and then left the diner. He followed her not knowing that this would be one of the best decisions he would make in his life.

* * *

><p>Tell Me Why: Taylor Swift<p>

Alice was hanging out with her bestfriend Jasper when she was supposed to be with her boyfriend James. She then realized that she was late and rushed out of the bowling alley they were hanging out at.

Her day so far had been perfect and when she walked in she saw an unhappy James. She apologized to him saying she had been hanging out with one of her friends and that she was truly sorry.

James then smacked her and told her she was an idiot. Alice ran out off his apartment and ran right into Jasper. Jasper saw the mark on her face and asked her what happened. She told him James and punched her. He then took her to his Uncle Carlisle.

* * *

><p>I'm Only Me When I'm With You: Taylor Swift<p>

Alice and Jasper were hanging out in Jasper's front yard looking up at the stars like they did every Friday when Alice said, "I love you Jasper. You drive me crazy, but I love that. I'm only me when I'm with you. You bring out both the worst and best in me. I can be myself around you with worrying that you are going to judge me."

"I love you too darling. Every thing that I do and say is true. You bring out the real me. You can make me happy when I'm sad. Since you make me who I want to be, Will you marry me?"

* * *

><p>Hot N Cold: Katy Perry<p>

Jasper and Alice were at the altar to get married when he paused when it was time for him to say his vows.

"How can you do this to me!" she yelled.

"One minute you tell me you love me and want to marry me the next you don't care!" Alice said before running out of the church.

Jasper followed her saying, "I'm sorry darlin please forgive me!"

"Why should I? Your love is bipolar. We used to be as close as twins and would tell each other everything. Now you don't tell me anything. Just forget it were over!"

Jasper saw all of this in his head before saying the words, "I do."

* * *

><p>Thinking of You: Katy Perry<p>

Alice woke up in her bed one morning to find herself asleep next to her new boyfriend Demetri. She began to think of Jasper and how perfect her was. Demetri woke up kissed her and then realized how she wasn't paying attention to him. "Is something wrong amore?"

"No I'm fine." Alice drifted back to her thoughts were she was remembering how Jasper told her to move on if anything ever happened to himself. Demetri kissed her again this time French kissing her before she pulled back disgusted at herself.

"I'll be back in a minute. I just need some fresh air," Alice said before walking past the window where she remembered her last day with Jasper before he went off to fight in the war. She missed his sweet kisses and his southern accent.

She then walked back upstairs put on her black dress and veil joining Demetri at the door to attend Jasper's funeral.

* * *

><p>If Today Was Your Last Day: NickelBack<p>

Jasper remembered the advice his best friend Emmett had given him before knocking on Alice's door. "What do you want Jasper?" she asked when she opened up the door.

"Please forgive me. I didn't mean to say that. I love you. Heidi is nothing. I love you. I'd rather die than be with anyone else." Jasper said while begging in front of her.

"Of course I forgive you Jasper," Alice said before hugging him and kissing him. She remembered the advice her mother Esme had given her:

Forgive and forget. You never know when your last day is going to be. Life every day like it's your last and forgive all those who hurt you.

* * *

><p>Baby: Justin Bieber<p>

Jasper was the most popular boy in school, but he was also a player. Alice was the new girl and was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. He asked Alice out and she flat out rejected him calling him an arse and a git.

Jasper didn't give up and continued to pester her throughout the day. At lunch he told her, "For you I'll do anything. I'll buy you anything. I'm in pieces please fix me."

"Forget it you jerk," Alice said before stomping her three inch heels on his foot and walking to sit with her friends.

Jasper kept on pestering her saying that she was the only thing her thought of and that she was an angel. Bella and Rosalie her best friends told her to give him a chance.

Alice then told Jasper yes she'll go on one day with him and a huge smile spread across his face.

* * *

><p>Just the Way You Are: Bruno Mars<p>

Alice was in hers and Jasper's room getting ready for their anniversary when Jasper came in and said, "You don't need all that makeup darlin'. You're perfect just the way you are. You don't need to change your looks. I love you."

"You are a such a kiss up," Alice said before playfully slapping him.

"I'd kiss you all day if you would let me. Your laugh is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. You're amazing. There's not a thing that I would change. "

"You're amazing too Jazzy. I love you." Alice said before kissing him.

* * *

><p>Come Down With Love: Allstar Weekend<p>

Jasper was hanging out with his friends Emmett and Edward when he completely missed the basketball hoop. "Dude what's the matter with you? You're games been off all day?" Emmett asked while making a three pointer.

"Nothin'," Jasper said while looking over at Rosalie and Bella, Emmett and Edward's girlfriends and Bella's cousin Alice.

"It doesn't look like nothing Jazz. You think that new girl Alice is cute don't you?" Edward asked his friend.

Jasper just blushed at the statement. "Oh so you do," Emmett said while messing up his hair.

"So what if I do," Jasper said.

* * *

><p>A Year Without Rain: Selena Gomez and the Scene<p>

Alice was hanging out at Rosalie's house for her bacholerrette party. "Come on Alice, we're just about to start the party," Bella called from the living room.

"Ali, hurry up! This party is for you after all!" Rosalie called up the stairs to Alice's room. Rosalie and Tanya (Alice's other cousin) then came up the stairs and dragged her down to the party.

"They'll be back tomorrow," Kate said to Alice after putting a tiara on Alice's head.

"You'll see him at the altar," Esme said while setting down the last few trays of food.

"And not a minute sooner," Rose piped up. She wanted the whole thing to be done traditionally.

* * *

><p>The End!<p>

So what did you think!

Not bad for my first fic right?

by the way they're human in most of these things!


End file.
